


Weight

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 12. “You haven’t been yourself.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Weight

Angel watches Y/N as she moves around her shop, her shoulders tense as she feels his eyes stare after her.

“You doing okay?” He asks, standing up straight.  
She turns to face him for a second, giving him a small fake smile. “I’m fine.”  
His eyes narrow, “You haven’t been yourself. You don’t come by the garage anymore, and you haven’t talked to Coco in awhile.”  
Y/N sets what was in her hand on the counter, frustrated at Angel. “I’ve been busy.”

Angel walks over to her, turning her so she’s facing him. “What’s going on, Y/N? You’re snapping at people. Coco hasn’t heard from you in nearly two weeks.”  
She looks down, not wanting to meet his eyes. “Coco found out about something, that I’ve kept quiet. We fought about it. That’s why I’m snapping and I haven’t talked to Coco. I know he’s right, I just don’t want to tell anyone.”  
He wants to push her for details, wants to know what exactly Coco found out about, considering he knows the man won’t tell him, but he knows right now isn’t the time. Not with how she’s letting him hold her, letting him take a weight off her shoulders for a few minutes.


End file.
